Emilia ѵon Alaric
Private Emily Lucia Alaric serving Dantus (Born Nortus aus L'Orlan Emilia Luciѵia ѵon Alaric; Aperire 8th 7,523 or 2981 ѡul) is a freed maid in the clientele of the Jasen Dantus Callisto of House Dantus. History Born within the border extents of the Ecclesiarchal Dominion of Empyrion on the free world of L'Orlan, Emily grew up a moderately comfortable lifestyle. She was a student from age 5 to 16, before graduating and started training to become calligrapher for only a month before capture. She was providential enough to have worked within a high-profile information and propaganda management regional centre of the planet, a fortune of which would turn upon an equally negative axis in the near future. Iron Sea Being targeted by Anglian military authorities for intricate knowledge of planetary affairs, Emilia's institution is sacked and captured by Warrant Officer Alltid's second platoon by special request of Lord Callisto. Emilia, along with several other workers, are found to be useless within the grand scheme of the operation, and are transported across the globe to the L`Orlan capital city to be sold as slaves. Personality Emilia is an intelligent, politically concerned and passionate young woman, yet she is also quite strongly reserved and introverted. Having been raised to be egalitarian and non-materialistic, she often finds that the views she holds closely to be challenged by the decadent behaviour of the aristocratic house she is in clientele to, of which is only further reinforced by the very religious and societal ways of the entire Empire itself. Whilst prone to sadness and emotional pain, she is actually a surprisingly strong person. Her strength manifests itself only when she has faith in herself and/or her immediate situation, things of which she regrettably can't control. Her intelligence, skill at reading into people and individuality - especially for someone of her societal position - has detrimentally earned her an overwhelming wave of sexist and counter-dominant behaviour from many nobles she has met within the Nova Anglian Empire. Appearance Emilia has blue eyes and long, brown hair that extends slightly past shoulder length. Uniform requirements have led to her developing a habit of always tying it up behind her head when she's on military field service. She has a moderately pale complexion due to the environmental conditions of her world. Abilities & Equipment Linguistic Ability Emilia can speak fluent Dominish. For the past few years whilst filling the position of Maid, she has currently been receiving lessons in Advanced Anglish from Jasen Dantus Callisto, despite the requirements for maids to know only Anglish Basic. This ability is soon found out by Lord Callisto, and later the other cousins of House Callisto, where the treatment of this information escalates to go far from being taken lightly. Relations With Others Civilian Life *'Walter Dantus Callisto' (HL1) *'Jasen Dantus Callisto' (LT) Military Albion's CXVI 1st Army Second Platoon, Able Company *'Eugene Alltid '(WO5) An impetuous and arrogant officer of who Emilia briefly conversed with during her first contact with Anglian land forces. Established within Emilia's mind as a racial purist due to both an overly condescending attitude towards Empyrian prisoners of war, and his refusal to touch Emilia without gloved hands. Is also revealed as being skilled in speaking Empyrian Dominish, most likely for purposes of garnering enemy intel. Albion's CXVI 4th Army *'Donald Hillson' (GEN) Often criticised as being a less than ordinary tactician despite overflowing with pailfuls of courage, Emilia is no different in sharing this widely held view about General Hillson. Whilst having only seen him at a distance amongst her ranks, Emilia soon learns to despise him the moment the remnants of her greatly overwhelmed and broken 3rd Armoured Company is stranded with pitifully low fuel during the quelling of Empyrian resistance on Mars' CXCI, a mission of which was supposed to Emilia's first taste of field service. Hartland Third Platoon, Armoured Company Foxtrot *'Richard Lampson' (LT) A gifted tactician, leader and sustainer of an indomitable morale, Lieutenant Lampson is the commanding officer of Third Platoon. Often labelled as the only officer of the entire Nova Anglian Army who listens to women, this tiding has soon become attitude of which has received much scrutiny from soldiers above and below him, as well as rumours of his own failed sex life playing a part in "softening" him. Within Emilia's opinion, the sexism his few female privates experience within his platoon is something he actively seeks to fork out with every rare spare moment he has. Unfortunately for his vendetta against many, this attention to detail soon comes under threat when receiving the honour of promotion. He is replaced by Staff Sergeant Vittoria. Referred to as "Dick". *'Charles Vittoria' (SSG) Staff Sergeant charged with commanding the fourth tank of Third Platoon, the very section Emilia serves under. A handsome and resolved gentleman with will and decision as firm as stone, dominating all, and may "very well turn to gold all he touches". To Emilia, he's a painfully obvious example of an alpha male. Staff Sergeant Vittoria is a firm believer in the patriarch system, and is openly sexist to the point where he has even launched whole personal campaigns against women serving within the military. His lack of noble contacts have thus proved such movements to be little more than forgettable public rallies, however he is by far intelligent enough to know this, and it appears certain that in time he will find enough loopholes around these problems. Aside from a twisted sense of right and wrong. Charles Vittoria is a fine leader and squad-level tactician. Referred to as "Charlie" or even "Midas". *'Adam Clifton' (CPL) At only eighteen years old, Corporal Adam Clifton was drafted into basic training at age seventeen before being thrown onto the field as soon as he reached adulthood, complete with a small increase of rank for good measure. To Emilia, Clifton is (within a general sense) a determined, moral and highly religious country boy. External perception aside, he evidently suffers from internal conflict with deciding between the divine "morality" of the constitution and true morality, resulting in any self-devised action against or for his beliefs to constantly wither down to nothing. His attitude is very much the personification of the bystander effect, as well as a good example of the damage religious indoctrination from a young age can do to a person. Personal feelings aside, his quiet zealously, desire to achieve and above average training experience have proven him to be a hardy squad NCO. Referred to as "Alter boy" or as "Cliffy". *'Godfrey Hoss' (PVT) Practically a long-lost brother of Staff Sergeant Vittoria in terms of confidence and intelligence, Private Hoss is an ex-lawyer draftee who found the romanticism of pummelling the enemies of Anglia more desirable by way of bullet and bayonet as appose to words within a courthouse. He soon establishes himself to be a favourite of Sergeant Vittoria, even going as far as to set alight the already overstimulated air of misogyny within his platoon, and is whipped up the rank ladder in no time at all. Referred to as "Hosser". *'Alicia Veiswasser' (PVT) A young girl around the same age of that of Emilia, Alicia is a normally cheerful and over-enthusiastic draftee, picked from her family due to being the only candidate both old enough and fit for service. Whilst optimistic and even immature, she finds her personality to be soon crushed out entirely by both the toils of military service and hazed beyond belief by her comrades. Once joining Third Platoon, good riddance melted away into plain hostility and even outright misogyny, and it was not long before her morale dropped to a near irrevocable level. Emilia on the other hand, by time of finally realising this, feels that she may be too late in the way of protecting her. Quotes Notes *Emilia is roughly an INFJ according to the Myers-Briggs personality types. Category:Characters Category:Empyrion Category:Nova Anglia